Questions
by twistie2512
Summary: The Bellas have had enough. It's time to Beca and Chloe see what the rest of them sees.


"Hey Ames, Hey Cho" Beca says as she walks into Amy's room in France.

"Hey." They both answer in unison.

"So what did you want to see us about?" Asks Chloe Amy

Beca looks towards Amy waiting for her answer. Beca's not sure but if she didn't know any better she would think that Amy looks nervous. No wait a minute, she does know better. Amy does look nervous.

"What did you do?" Asks Beca

Amy looks between Chloe and Beca, she doesn't know how she got to be the one to do this but someone had too. And since everybody else explained it needed to be her because she lives with them and knows them better than they know themselves, so it had to be her. So here she was about to do something really, really stupid. Well if it worked out then it wouldn't be stupid, it would be genius. But let's face it, could go either way.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to the desk in her room to grab the box. "Ok, so this" she gesters to the box "Is a gift from the girls, in it, well you'll see." She hands the box to Chloe. "Don't open it yet."

"Why?"

"Ummm!" with that Amy bolts to the door and rushes out.

Chloe and Beca hear the door get locked from the outside. Beca walks over to the door and tries to open it. "How the hell did she get that to lock from the outside?"

"The question should be, Why did she lock the door from the outside?" Asks Chloe

Beca shrugs as she takes a seat next to Chloe. "Should we be scared? She asks.

"Only one way to find out." Chloe open the box. In the box there is a letter in an envelope and cheat cards with questions written on them.

Beca grabs the envelope and gets the letter out. She starts to read aloud.

_Beca and Chloe,_

_You two are the most beautiful people, inside and out, that we your Bella sisters know. We love you so much and because of that, we decided that it was time to intervene. For 10 years we have watched you, loved you and cared for you. But we have also never meet two more stupid people in the world. These questions in the box, we want you to ask each other them, you both need to answer each question honestly. Some you will need to think about but you may find that the answers may come easier than you think. Anyway we hope this clears things up because we are really at a loss of what more we can do._

_Love the Bellas_

"What's this all about?" asks Beca

"I have no idea. I guess we'll have to play to find out. We'll take turns asking, yeah" Answers Chloe

"Ok." Beca takes the box from Chloe and asks the first question _**"Milk or Dark chocolate?**_

C: Milk but sometimes for something different dark.

B: Me too.

Chloe picks up the next card _**"Are you a cat or a dog person?"**_

C: Both

B: You can't be both

C: Of cause I can be both, but you are so a cat person.

B: Why's that?

C: Because you act cool and aloof like a cat but deep down you just want someone to make you purr.

Beca laughs "How does everything you say ends up sounding dirty.

C: "I didn't mean it to sound dirty, that's just where your mind went.

B: "Sure but whatever, I am a dog person but a small dog, not one of those things that are big enough for me to ride."

"You're small enough to ride any sized dog Becs." Chloe laughs

"Really funny Beale."

Beca grabs the next card _**"Name three things that make you really happy?"**_

C: "Umm music, the Bellas, and you."

B: "Why me?"

C: "Well, I don't know, you do things. Like when you know I have had a bad day, you do silly things to cheer me up. You are always there when I need I shoulder to cry on. I don't know it just makes me happy that you are in my life."

B: "Cool. I suppose mine are pretty much the same."

C: "Why me?"

B: "Well like you are always there for me too. I hate seeing you unhappy cause it makes me unhappy. I was really glad when you decided to come to NY with me. I wasn't sure I was ready to be free of you yet Beale."

C: "I'm glad I came too." Chloe smiles

Chloe picks up the next card. _**"How would you like to be shown love?"**_

B: "I don't know. Knowing that someone that's always there for me. Someone who will call me out on my shit. Someone who makes me laugh. I don't know being there and doing that shows me that they love me."

C: "Yeah I want that too. I also want someone who will sometimes just surprise me with flowers for no other reason than to make me smile or to turn up for lunch just because they could."

B: "Yeah, I want that too."

B: "Ok next card. _**"Is there someone in your life now that loves you that you want to be shown love?"**_

C: "Yes."

B: Who?

C: That wasn't the question Becs. What about you? Is there someone like that for you?" Chloe deflects the question.

B: "Yeah there is."

Chloe wants to ask who but she knows that she wouldn't get an answer because she refused to give one. She sighs and picks up the next card. _**"What did you think of me when we first met?"**_

B: That's easy, I thought this crazy, beautiful redhead, is nuts. Who can be that passionate about A capella? And then the same crazy, beautiful read head accost me in the shower in her birthday suit. Yeah I knew my first thought about you was right." Beca laughs

C: "You think I am beautiful?"

B: That's what you took from that. I did say you were nuts." Chloe pouts at Beca and Beca gives in. "Yes I think you're beautiful. You have looked in a mirror haven't you? I am sure I would have told you that before."

C: "You have. But normally you are pretty drunk at the time."

B: "Well I'm sorry about that. So yes Chloe Beale, I think you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

C: "More beautiful than Kommissar?"

B: "OMG. I thought we agreed to never talk about her again."

C: "We did. But you didn't answer my question."

B: "Was that question on a card?"

C: "No."

B: "Then?"

C: "Beccccaaa."

B: "Fine. Yes more beautiful than Kommissar."

Chloe is so happy about that answer that she bounces in her seat and claps her hands excitedly.

B: "Cool your jets Chlo." Beca says as she reaches for another card. _**"Bubbles or rainbows?"**_

C: "What?"

B: _**"Bubbles or rainbows?" **_

C: "Rainbows."

B: "Bubbles."

C "Really?"

B: "Yeah you get the rainbows in the bubbles, so it's the best of both worlds."

C: "You're right I want to change my answer."

B: "Can't. Not in the rules Chlo."

C: "Fine." Chloe reaches for other card. **"**_**Who is the most important person in your life?"**_

B: "That's easy Beale. It's you."

Chloe smiles so brightly it almost blinds Beca. "You're mine too you know."

Beca can't help but smile too. "Good. Ok this one says no more getting a chance to think about your answers, we have to say the first thing that come to our mind." Chloe nods to show she understood and Beca grabs the next card. _**"Do you believe in love at first sight?"**_

C: "Yes." Chloe says as she blushes

B: "I don't know, how can you tell if it's love or is it just an attraction?"

C: "What does your gut say?"

B: "It says I'm hungry."

C: "Do you wanna stop?"

B: "Nah let's keep going." Beca sighs with relief that dodged that bullet.

C: **"**Ok._**Do you have a secret that I don't know about?"**_

B: "Yes."

Chloe raises her eyebrow as if it is a question. When Beca doesn't bite Chloe answers yes.

B: _**"What's your biggest dream?"**_

C: "To find my lot in life. Fall madly and deeply madly in love and have lots of babies."

B: "Well half my dream has just come true working with DJ Khalid, but finding someone to share my life with would be the other half."

Chloe nods. _**"Sky Diving or Bungee Jumping?"**_

B: "Neither"

C: "You have to pick one."

B: "No I don't."

C: "Yes you do."

B: "Fine Bungee jumping, at least that way I am tethered to something."

C: "Skydiving. A leap of faith."

B: _**"Have you ever had an intense sexual fantasy you have never told anyone about?"**_

Chloe blushes so much her face matches her hair. "Yes."

Beca can't look Chloe as she mutters yes.

Chloe clears her throat _**"What scares you about being in love?"**_

B: "Being hurt. Not being loved back."

C: "Same."

B: _**"Do you think the way your family loves has affected the way you love?"**_

C: "Yes, I been lucky to grow up in a happy loving family. It makes me want that too."

B: "Yes. But with mine they just stopped loving each other and I am scared that it could happen to me."

C: "Beca, you know that when you find that one person, they will never leave you. You are the most caring and loving person that I know. And only a fool would ever leave you."

B: "Thanks Chlo."

Chloe gets up and crouches in front of Beca and takes her hands. "Beca listen to me, anyone and I mean any would be lucky to have you." Beca looks up at Chloe, she can see the honesty in Chloe's eyes. She also doesn't miss Chloe glancing ever so briefly at her lips.

Chloe clears her throat and gets up and sits next to Beca on the bed, all be it closer than she was last time. She reaches for the next card and brushes Beca's arm as she does, she tries to hide the shiver it causes in her body. Sure they have touch hundreds, maybe even millions of times but something about this feels different. She had put those feelings in a little box at the back of her mind a long time ago marked "Do not open."But being here and opening up about some things they just never seem to talk about feels like she's walking down a path she knew she would eventually have to walk anyway. She starts to read _**"What is your favourite quality about my personality?"**_

Beca smiles "There are so many. The way you love with all your heart. The way you try and see the best in everyone. The way you're loyal to a fault. There's not much I don't like about you Beale."

C: "I love your sarcasm, the way you hide behind it like a shield. I love how protective you are of the people you love. I love that I know you are just a big softy underneath all the badassness that you try to project."

Beca smiles. No one knows her like Chloe does. There is no one that makes her feel things like Chloe does. She knows what it means. She figured it out three years ago when they were graduating. Not only was she trying to figure out her future with Residual Heat, she figured out she was more scared of losing Chloe than she was of losing Jesse. Realising that you're in love with your best friend was a big shock, but not only that, but you had been in love with her for a really, really long time and didn't realise it. But it was too late now, Chloe had found Chicago. She had sort him out after the show and kissed him. You had lost her chance.

Beca's smile disappears as she realises this. She grabs the next card to distract herself from the tears she wants to cry. She looks at the word on the card, looks at Chloe and then she reads _**"Chicago?"**_

C: "What?"

B: "That's all the card says."

C: "I don't know how to answer that."

B: "Well I guess it means what do you think about him? I suppose."

Chloe thinks for a minute before she answers "I think he is a really nice guy, who is doing an honourable thing by serving his country." Chloe nods at her assessment.

B: "And what do you feel about him?"

C: "That's not what it asks."

B: "Come on Chloe, you know that is what it means."

C: "Well I gave an answer. You haven't."

B: "There's not much to say. I don't know him at all. I mean he's too busy making puppy eyes at you to talk to anyone else."

C: "Puppy eyes?"

B: "Yes, puppy eyes, I am surprised that his tongue isn't hanging out the side of his mouth."

C: "Say what you really think Beca."

B: "What do you want me to say? I don't think he is good enough for you. I think he is married to the army. And you are so desperate for a boyfriend that even he looks good."

C: "WOW." Chloe gets ups and starts pacing. "Is that what you really think of me? That's nice to know." Her voice getting louder with the more words she says. "I am this stupid desperado that will jump on anything that moves."

Beca jumps up and tries to reach out to Chloe, but Chloe keeps moving. "I don't think that Chloe. I'm sorry I said that. I just want the best for you and I scared that you might settle for less than you deserve. I promise you I didn't mean it. You deserve someone who with give you the world and nothing less. Someone who knows how lucky they are to have someone like you to love them back."

Chloe turns on her heels to face Beca "What about Theo? He only wanted you. He's been trying to get in your pants since the minute he laid eyes on you. At every given chance he tried to separate you from the rest of us, from me."

B: "What does that have to do with it? Yes he tried to make some moves on me, but I shot him down every time. I have made it clear that I may be working with him but there is nothing that is ever going to happen beyond that."

C: "Really, Why? You haven't dated anyone since Jesse."

B: "Because ... because I don't have any feelings toward him."

C: "None?"

B: "None. What about Chicago? Do you have feelings for him?"

C: "No."

B: "But you kissed him."

C: "I was hoping that if I did this big movie style kiss that it might trigger something. But no, it didn't. I told him after the kiss that I didn't feel that spark. He was disappointed but he understood."

Seeing that Chloe had calmed down some, "How about we finish this and then we go and get something to eat, ok?" says Beca

"Yeah, sure." Answers Chloe

They both take a seat back on the bed but they are further away from each other than they were before and neither of them liked it.

Chloe grabs the next card and reads it to herself and also chokes. She looks at Beca and says "This card doesn't make any sense, I'm just gonna skip it."

B: "Come on Chlo, it can't be that bad."

C: "Please, can we just skip it?"

Beca looks at Chloe a bit confused, it almost looks like Chloe wants to cry. Beca grabs the card because if those Bellas have upset Chloe then she was going to kill them. She reads the card. She rereads it and looks up at Chloe. Chloe is not looking at her, it's like she's scared to hear the answer, more scared than Beca is answering it.

It takes a few minutes and a few deep breaths before biting the bullet. Beca starts to talk. "The question asks _**Was it love at first sight with me?**_ I'm not sure that it was love at first sight..."

Chloe looks up at Beca.

"but there was something. That's why when you asked before me before whether I believed in love at fight sight I didn't answer. Did I known then that I was in love, no. What about you Beale?"

Chloe just blinks at Beca trying to understand what she just said. Did she just say she was in love with me? Or was she saying that she did love me before but doesn't now.

Because Chloe isn't saying anything and just staring at her, Beca starts thinking that she has said too much. She has scared Chloe off. She is going to lose her best friend. How could she have been so stupid to answer that question? She should have left it alone like Chloe wanted.

So many thoughts were running through Chloe's own head that it took Beca speaking to her again to stop her world from spinning. "Sorry Chlo, you don't have to answer. I shouldn't have said anything."

Chloe shook her head "No it's fine. Ummm Yes."

B: "Yes. What?"

C: "Yes it was love at fight sight for me towards you, that is."

B: "What?"

C: "Hang on ... so before did you say that you felt something for me when we first meet, but you didn't know it was love until later?"

Beca looks anywhere but Chloe. "Uhh , yeah."

C: "Ok."

Chloe is really confused about what the fuck just happened. She's not ready to confront what she has just heard. She needs time to process. She grabs the next card. She looks at it and sighs. **"**_**How did you know you loved me?"**_

Beca had figured that Chloe didn't want to talk about it by the way she had grabbed the next card but then she asks that question. _**How did I know I loved her?**_ Should I tell her? Is she ready to hear it? Am I ready to say it? Am I ready to risk it all for a chance of having everything I dreamed of? Beca knows she close to having it all, she can almost taste it. Maybe this was what sky diving felt like, jumping and hoping that you land safely on solid ground.

B: "When I knew I couldn't live without you."

Chloe just nods.

Beca is scared. Chloe never has nothing to say and all she is doing is sitting there nodding.

B: "Chloe are you ok?"

Chloe looks at Beca and then grabs another card.

Beca grabs Chloe's hand before she starts reading. "Chloe?"

C: "Yeah"

B: "You didn't answer the question."

Chloe looks at Beca, she was sure she had. She was sure she told Beca how she fell in love at the activity's fair, the day they first met. She was sure she had said she loved her every minute since then. How she was afraid to leave college because it had meant leaving her. How when Beca had asked her to come to New York with her was the happiest day of her life. She was sure she had said that out loud.

B: "Maybe you didn't answer because you didn't feel that way." Beca gets up and heads for the door. She tries the handle and remembers that it's locked. She bangs on it. "Dam it Amy let me out."

The noise brings Chloe to her senses. "Beca wait."

B: "Wait for what Chloe." She says as she turns around to face her. "Wait to hear that you don't love me back. Wait for you to say that it is too much pressure to stay friends with me. To say that you're leaving me. See, this is what I was scared of. Loving you and you not loving me back. That's why I never said anything. It was better not knowing." The tears start rolling down her face.

Chloe gets up and goes to Beca and tries to wrap her arms around her but Beca pushes her off.

B: "I don't need you to feel sorry for me Chloe." She spits

"Beca?"

B: "No don't. There is nothing you can say that will make any of this better."

C: "You're not letting me say anything. You're just running again. Every time something get a little bit hard, you run."

"Run" Beca yells back "If you forgot I just got on a boat with a gangster and blew it up because you were in danger."

C: "All the Bellas were in danger." She states back

B: "Yeah they were, but all I could think of is you. It's always you. Every waking thought I have is about you. Actually every thought sleeping or awake is about you."

C: "I think about you too."

B: "Sure you do?"

C: "Actually I think about you a lot." Chloe speaks quietly. "I think what it would be like rolling over in bed and wrapping my arms around you, kissing the back of your neck and waking you up to make love. You have no idea how hard it is not to do that every night. I mean we share the same bed, it would be so easy. But it's like it might we might as well be in different states rather than sleeping two feet away from each other."

Beca just stands there looking at Chloe with her mouth hanging open.

C: "I think about what it would be like to come home to a house full of mini Beca's running around. I think about us being old and sitting on a porch waiting for our grandkids to come and visit." She starts walking towards Beca and grabs her hands. "I think that no matter how old we get that I will always want to make love to you. I think that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, inside and out. I think that I couldn't bare a day, even an hour of life if you weren't in it."

Chloe leans forward and presses a light kiss to Beca's forehead, the each of her eyes as she wipes away the tears. "I think about you a lot."

Beca just nods her head, because Chloe does think about her too. She looks at Chloe and sees the love she has longed for, for such a long time. A rush of emotions take hold and she grabs Chloe's face and brings her lips up to meet Chloe's. Chloe is surprised for a moment and then realises that she is getting everything she has ever wanted and melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beca.

Beca only pulls out from the kiss because air has become a problem. She leans her forehead against Chloe smiling. She pecks Chloe one last time and grabs her hand to sit on the bed. "So all those times you were going on about wanting a boyfriend?"

C: "I gave up hoping? I thought this (She jesters between the two of them) was never gonna happen."

"Are we happening?" asks Beca

"God I hope so." Replies Chloe

B: "I hope so too." Smiles Beca

C: "So do you think this is what the Bellas were hoping for?"

B: "I don't know. But I'm pretty glad that they did this."

C: "Me too." Chloe smile gets bigger.

B: "Do you want to read that card, cause I'm thinking I like this game."

Chloe nods "Me too**, **_**Do you think about having a future with me?**_ Well you already know my answer. What's yours?"

B: "Yeah I do and I have but I want to make one change, I want little Chloe's running around instead of little Becas."

C: "You know we're both women right?" 

B: "Yeah."

C: "We get to have both."

B: "Yeah" Beca says with a dumb smile

C: "Last card. Do you want to read it or do you want me to?"

B: "I will. _**Would you go on a date with me?**_

Chloe laughs "I think I would love that."

B: "Me too." She leans in and kisses Chloe and pulls back quickly. "Like I can do that now, can't I?"

C: "What?"

B: "Kiss you when I want to, I mean if that's ok."

C: "You be in more trouble if you don't. But be prepared because I am sort of already addicted to your lips."

B: "Good."

C: "Yeah good" she says as she leans in for another kiss.

B: "So no matter how much I want to continue this, I am starting to get really hungry. How do you feel like having that date now?"

C: "I would love that. I don't want to waste anymore time."

B: "Me either."

C: "Ok, let's go." She grabs Beca's hand and pulls her up and into her. She looks into Beca's eyes and kisses her "I could really get use to this."

B: "I already am." Beca heads to the door. She doesn't yell but talks to the locked door. "Amy you can open up now."

Chloe looks at Beca, then she hears the door unlock. Beca opens the door and walks out into the hall. There seated against the walls are all the Bellas munching on snacks. The Bellas all look up and see that Chloe and Beca are holding hands.

Emily who cannot help herself starts clapping.

"Hang on a sec Legacy, what does this mean?" Asks Aubrey who indicates to the hand holding.

Beca looks down at her hand that is holding Chloe's and then looks up at Chloe. She gives her a wink.

B: "It doesn't mean anything."

"What?" all the Bellas yell at once.

B: "Like I said, it doesn't mean anything." She tightens her grip on Chloe's hand and starts to walk past all the Bellas.

"Where are you going? Asks Amy

Chole smiles and picks up the hand she is holding and kisses it. "We're going on a date." She says as they keep walking.

Behind her and Beca, she hears all the Bellas start cheering and congratulating themselves. And all she can do is smile.


End file.
